Gonzo Tarukane
Gonzo Tarukane is a villain in Yu Yu Hakusho, and was the final main antagonist of the Spirit Detective Saga. Appearance He is a short, fat, and dumpy man. Tarukane possesses a stumpy and nonathletic build, distinguished by a large stomach and non-existent neck. His disfigured facial features include sagging, wrinkled cheeks; massive, protruding lips; wide, droopy eyes; and a large, button-shaped bump atop his bald head. Tarukane wears formal business attire, consisting of a white button-down shirt, a red necktie, and a lavish royal purple suit and pants. On his right hand, he wears a luxurious diamond ring, while his two facial expressions include smiling devilishly and frowning contemptuously; either way, he can often be found with an unlit cigar in his mouth. Personality Greedy, corrupt, cowardly, and short-tempered, Tarukane always looks to add to his already enormous fortune, mainly through the black market. As a multi-trillionaire, Tarukane's net worth surpasses any country's yearly revenue, enabling him to hire thugs such as the Toguro Brothers to do his dirty work. Like most corrupt gang members, he is not above acquiring wealth through dishonorable means, capturing ice apparitions and hustling fellow members of the black black club. Cruel and insensitive, he possesses seemingly no respect for humanity, ruthlessly murdering traitors and viewing the ice demon Yukina as simply a money machine. In the English dub he speaks in a manner reminiscent of a typical gangster. Strangely, he finds demons baffling, claiming that he cannot understand why Yukina would care about the deaths of a few birds, while most would have opposite expectations of demons and humans. History After capturing the ice apparition Yukina attempting to profit off her invaluable tears, Tarukane becomes the chief villain in the final story arc of the Spirit Detective Saga. Through various torture methods, he and his men fail to purge tears from Yukina's eyes, and thus summon the services of the Toguro Brothers, leaders of the apparition gang whose powerful reputation extends throughout Spirit World . Tarukane leads the Toguros into Yukina's cell, where the two brothers, after murdering two helpless birds, successfully force Yukina to cry. When Yusuke and company storm the mansion grounds, Tarukane begins to place bets with his fellow Black Black Club members. Much would wager on the demons guarding the while, Sakyo wagered Yusuke's team. After the group defeats the Toguros, Hiei breaks into Tarukane's control room, who has been rendered bankrupt by the loss of his fortune. Yukina manages to calm Hiei out of killing him. When Sakyo wakes the Toguros on their successful plan, he orders the Younger Toguro to execute Tarukane, before leaving to prepare for the competition. He does so, by kicking the bankrupt Tarukane's head off. Navigation Category:Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Anime Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Big Bads Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Control Freaks Category:Cowards Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Deal Makers Category:Deceased Category:Delusional Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Egotist Category:Enigmatic Category:Envious Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Greedy Category:Leader Category:Liars Category:Male Category:Manga Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Misanthropes Category:Mobsters Category:Mongers Category:Non-Action Category:Obsessed Category:Opportunists Category:Power Hungry Category:Provoker Category:Psychopath Category:Pure Evil Category:Sadists Category:Sophisticated Category:Torturer Category:Weaklings Category:Wealthy Category:Xenophobes